


A hunter attack- Nellis

by flamingwreck



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingwreck/pseuds/flamingwreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ellis is attacked by a hunter, Nick takes care of Ellis. Ellis may finally tell Nick about these feelings about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A hunter attack- Nellis

“ God damn it kid! “ Nick yelled as he ran up to where Ellis was being attacked by a hunter. “ get it off me!! “ ellis yelled as nick appeared behind the hunter, and with a slash of his machete killed the hunter. “ Ellis ya ok? can you walk it off? “ nick asked lifting ellis’s head up into his lap. “ yeah man, i can walk but i don’t know for how long.” ellis said looking up at nicks worried face. nick helped ellis up and the fought their way to the safe house. when they arrived to the safe house nick guided ellis to the coach. “ ok buddy stay here, i’m gonna go get the medical kit. “ nick said as gave ellis a slight squeeze on his shoulder, then left to go find the med kit. Ellis was laying there looking up at the ceiling wondering about these feeling he was feeling. “ why am I always so nervous when i'm around Nick?” ellis wondered as he heard nick swear as he must have knocked something down in the kitchen. ellis had totally forgot what was going on and he must have zoned out for a little bit because he came too with nick shaking him. “ oh hey there nick. “ ellis said still kinda out of it, staring up at nick. “ ellis stay with me man, i got the med kit right here. “ nick said as he started working on getting ellis’s shirt off. “ kay buddy, i’ll try. “ ellis said as he watched nick go for ellis’s shirt. ellis watched as nick worked on him. after a while of nick swearing and needle pokes, ellis was finally all patched up. “ ok kid do you wanna move upstairs to the bed or stay here on the coach.” nick asked ellis after he had put the med kit away and washed his hands. “i wanna stay here with you nick.” ellis said looking into nicks softening eyes. “ ellis what brought all of this up?” nick asked looking at ellis with loving but wondering eyes. “it just that ever since we have first joined as partners i started to develop this new feeling that i’ve never felt before. and today with the hunter attack made me realize that i don’t ever wanna lose you. Nick i wanna spend the rest of my life with you, man i lov…..” ellis was saying, just as nick grabbed ellis and slammed their lips together. ellis’s brain was at first in shock but it then started releasing that this is what he wanted. ellis opened his mouth to let nick explore more of him. as nick pulled away desperate for air he looked into the kids eyes the person he had loved ever since the hick walked into his life. “I love you too ellis. now lets go upstairs. i wanna continue this lovely moment in the bedroom.” nick said as he picked ellis up and carried him into the bedroom, and closed the door.


End file.
